Bloody nightmare
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: "Grow up and when we meet again let your anger take control and kill me for what I've done" he said kissing my neck. My eye's widened "But I'll leave you and your sister a present don't forget me Casey Morgan don't forget me Mason Hall" he said smirking.
1. Chapter 1

**Alex: Alexandria here I now have a vampire knight story so please enjoy**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: New Comer**

My name is Casey Morgan and I have a happy life. I have a twin sister her names Samantha Morgan but she prefers Sam. Our parents are vampire hunters and when were older will be vampire hunters ourselves. But that was before our life was turned to a living nightmare. It was close to night and dad was in the living room showing Sam the hunters sword. I was in the kitchen helping mom with dinner. Our parents names are Corrine, and Drew Morgan. I have my dad's blue eyes with my mom's brown hair while Sam is different. She has dad's black hair with mom's chocolate brown eye's. Were twins but were born different. But moving on were both 8 years old and love out parents dearly.

" Thank you Case go play with your sister now" mom smiled. I nodded and ran in the living room while dad set the table. I stopped halfway through Sam looked up.

" Casey what's wrong?" mom asked worried.

" A vampire is bearing it's fangs at us" Sam, and I said in unison. Mom, and dad pushed us behind them. Dad grabbed the hunters sword, while mom grabbed the bloody rose gun unlocking the safety.

" Go upstairs and hide and no matter what happens we love you" dad smiled slightly. We nodded running upstairs. Only to hear a gunshot go off Sam turned around and ran back downstairs.

" Sammy no!" I screamed trying to stop her. She moved her arm out of my grasp running down. I panicked running after her but only to hear her scream I stopped and ran to our room that we shared. Slamming the door shut I barricaded the door with my desk I sat on the floor. Hugging my teddy bear, scared. I suddenly heard footsteps thinking it was my parents I slowly got up. But the door banged open my desk hitting the wall smashing to pieces. I screamed backing away if I was going to be a vampire hunter I had to be brave. The vampire walked towards me his eye's blood red with hunger.

" Your parents have killed to many of my brothers, and sisters" he sneered grabbing me. I glared at him kicked free he loosened his grip and I ran for it. I ran downstairs but to stop dead in my tracks. My parents laid in their blood eye's lifeless dead. Looking over Sam laid on the ground blood was on her but not hers our parents. Her chest was rising and falling she was alive. I saw the bloody rose gun I picked it up loading it I was pissed now holding it behind my back the vampire came. He smiled a sadist smile that made a shiver go up my back. He took a step forward as I brought out the gun he looked at it then me and started laughing.

" You can't kill a pureblood your not even a hunter" he cackled. My breath caught short a pureblood my dad told me about them.

**Flash back**

I was 5 when he told me.

" Now Casey pureblood vampires are the only vampire's to turn a human into a vampire" he said. My eye's widened.

" Really but don't other vampire's have to listen to them?" I asked. He nodded.

" Yes but we normally don't hunt them seeing as there not level E" dad smiled ruffling my hair.

" Ok thanks daddy" I smiled.

**Flashback end**

I gripped the gun tighter my knuckles turning white my hand shaking. Before I could shoot the gun was out of my hands. It skidded into the shadows the vampire had me his mouth at my neck.

" Grow up and when we meet again let your anger take control and kill me for what I've done" he said kissing my neck. My eye's widened he's going to bite me my mind screamed.

" But I'll leave you, and your sister a present don't forget me Casey Morgan don't forget me Mason Hall" he said smirking. I could hear it in his voice I struggled to get free but it was no use. His fangs sank down into my neck pain overtook me as I fell to the ground. Landing in my parent's blood Mason Hall walked out of our house as if nothing happened. Sirens were going off light's flashing as the cops burst through the door.

" Oh my god" one cop a male said. A female cop walked over to me checking my pulse.

" Hey she's alive are you ok?" she asked. I slowly nodded as she helped me up Sam got up to holding her side. I hugged her tight she hugged me back we walked outside as they hauled our parents bodies away. Other people on the street gasped as they saw the blood on my sister, and me. Sam, and I sat and waited cops asked us about what happened but we wouldn't talk to them. I looked up just in time to see a guy wearing glasses he had long blond hair that was tied up. He walked up to Sam and me and kneeled down to our height.

" Hello I'm Kaien Cross what are your names?" he asked. I was unsure should we trust him I thought.

" Casey Morgan, this is my twin Samantha Morgan" I said my voice quiet. He smiled sadly." I talked to the cops I can take care of you" he said holding his hands out. I took it slowly Sam did to. He smiled as we got in a car I looked out the window seeing our home disappear into the darkness forever. The car ride was short to me anyway it took an hour to get where ever we were going. Once we got there we came to a house with a gate walking in I saw a girl with long brown hair, with brown eye's. With a boy with silver hair, and violet eye's.

" Yuki, Zero I would like you to meet Casey, and Samantha Morgan they'll be staying with us their family was killed by a bad vampire" Kaien told them. Yuki gasped covering her mouth while Zero was shocked looking at us both. We made eye contact but I looked away.

" Yuki could you clean the blood off Zero I want to talk to you" he said. Zero nodded as we walked by my hand slightly touched his but an electric shock went through my whole body. I gasped slightly but ignored it as Yuki led us to the bathroom I could feel Zero's gaze on me. That's how our life went to a living hell at the moment on.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Ok end chapter I hopped u guys liked the first chapter so plz review thanks**


	2. A new home

**Alex: Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm back with chapter two so enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 2: A new home**

A couple days passed and things were fine but I hardly talked. Sam would talk on occasion I would to of course but I couldn't get over at what that vampire did. What he did to our family. Really the only person I would talk to was Zero we would talk about our favorite things and stories about what our parents did. One night after falling asleep I slipped into a dream more like a nightmare**.**

**Dream start**

_I was back home laying on my back breathing deeply scared. I slowly sat up and gasped at what I saw. Even though I saw it before. My parents laying on the ground blood covering them both. Their eye's lifeless next to them was Sam her eye's were closed but she was breathing thank god. Standing up I heard a cold cruel sadist laugh I gasped spinning around._

_" Hello Casey Morgan so good to see you again" Mason smirked showing his fangs. I slowly backed away but not getting far. He appeared behind me holding my arms down. I struggled to get free but he held tighter._

_" I hate you" I screamed bravely. He chuckled evilly._

_" Really cause I don't" he whispered kissing my neck again. I whimpered in fear tears going down my face. I mean what's in 8 year old supposed to do. He started licking my neck where the main vein was._

_" Now for the finish" he smirked sinking his fangs into my neck. I screamed as pain shot through me._

**Dream end**

I bolted up gasping for breath sweat rolling down my face. Looking over to the bed next to me Sam was still asleep. I moved the covers back and walked over to Zero's room. Which was just two door's down from my room. I slowly opened the door it creaked opened as the hall light poured in. Zero squinted and opened his eye's he sat up.

" Casey what's wrong?" he asked.

" I had a nightmare can I stay with you?" I asked. He smiled at me nodding. I walked over getting in next to him. He covered me up looking at me.

" Bad dream about that vampire?" he asked.

" Yeah I always have nightmares because of him" I sniffled a little. Zero wrapped his arms around me putting his forehead on mine.

" Hey don't worry I'll protect you, promise" he smiled. I nodded snuggling closer till hearing Zero's heartbeat. It lulled me to sleep into a peaceful dream with no Mason Hall.

**Kaien's pov**

I walked through the halls checking on my wonderful kids. Yuki was asleep happily smiling. She got to see Kaname so she was really happy about that.

Peering into Casey, and Samantha's room Casey wasn't there. I checked the bathroom but the door wasn't closed. I checked everywhere but Zero's room. Looking in Casey, and Zero were sound asleep snuggled together. I smiled I really needed a picture so I took one. Sam would probably use it for black mail later in life so I put it in a safe place.

**5 years later Casey's pov**

We sat around eating dinner Kaien had some news.

" Were going to have a guest" he told us smiling gently. Sam looked up, I raised my eyebrow why this late at night I thought.

" Why this late?" Zero asked eating. Before Kaien could answer someone knocked on the door.

" Yuki could you go get that?" he asked my other sister. She nodded happily running to the door.

" Kaname-Sama" she smiled. A hand stroked her hair she held it close.

" Um" she started but didn't know how to finish.

" What's wrong?" a boy asked her. She walked out with a boy with shoulder length brown hair, with brown eye's. I knew instantly what he was a vampire. Sam, and I tensed up. Zero got up holding a knife going to stab him.

" Zero no!" Yuki cried. Kaname blocked her getting hit in the arm.

" Vampire" Zero glared.

" How rude to suddenly stab someone" The vampire said.

" That's because he had a reason vampire" Sam sneered walking out.

" Zero why don't you go to your room" Kaien told him. He walked away. Kaname looked at me.

" I'm sorry about what my sister said she just. . . . ." I trailed off looking for the right words.

" It's alright your names Casey right?" he asked smiling.

" Yes if you'll accuse me I'm gonna go check on Zero" I smiled slightly. He nodded as I walked quickly down to his room. I walked in Zero was sitting on his bed leaning on the wall.

" Zero are you ok?" I asked touching his shoulder. He moved his arm back.

" Don't touch me" he snapped. I gritted my teeth hugging him tight. He tried to pull away but I held tighter.

" Don't Zero I know what you've been through so just shut up for once please" I begged looking at him pulling back. As soon as I did he hugged me I sat there stunned. I hugged him back laying my head on his. Things will change I hope.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Ok chapter two is done yay so please review!**


	3. The today story

**Alex: Ok next chapter to Bloody Nightmare thanks' to everyone who's reviewed.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 3: The today story**

**3 years later Casey's pov**

A nice warm breeze swept through the classroom. Ms. Cates our math teacher talked about angles and blah, blah, blah to tirade to learn I thought. My names Casey Morgan I have a twin sister her names Samantha Morgan. But she hates it when people call her by her full name. So it's just Sam, or Sammy. We practically live at school no surprise since it has dorm rooms. But the headmaster of our school Cross Academy is our adopted father. The reason were adopted is because our parents were murdered. I know you might ask how but I can't tell you. You see Cross Academy has two classes the day class, and the night class. The day class are crazed obsessed fan girls of the night class, and humans. While the night class are beautiful elite vampires. Yes vampires are real and our parents were killed by a pureblood named Mason Hall. Zero hates vampires no wait loathes them he has a right to. His family was killed by a pureblood as well. The cool thing about our parents is that they were vampire hunters. Sam, and I will always be vampire hunters even after what happened. I can't say I hate vampires I just don't trust them, Sam on the other hand hates them. But moving on in the past years Sam, and I changed. Our hair was still the same but we added highlights. I had dark blue highlights with one blood red streak going through. Sam has blood red highlights with one dark blue streak going through. It's vice versa with our hair my brown hair, and her black hair just add highlights. Ms. Cates kept talking my eye's started dropping. Sam, and Zero were asleep no shocker there. I closed my eye's falling into a light sleep.

**WHACK**

I jumped up Zero, and Sam were awake yawning

" I don't know what you prefects do that make you so tirade each day" Ms. Cates told us. I shrugged, Sam was falling asleep again, and Zero was asleep lazy idiot I thought. Ms. Cates walked away. I guess Sam got bored cause she started poking Zero in the face with her pencil. He growled sitting up.

" Why the hell are you poking me?" he asked her.

" I'm bored stop yelling at me" she cried. I started laughing silently. Zero looked at me soon someone kicked me. I held my leg as Sam started laughing. Zero was smirking enjoying himself. I glared at him picking my book up I threw it at him. But he ducked and it hit Sam. Oh crap I'm so dead I swear if I live I'm gonna kill Zero.

" What the hell why did you throw it at me?" she screamed standing up. Everyone in class looked back at us. The teacher stopped talking, oh shit.

" Sorry I was aiming for Zero but he ducked so feel free to kill him cause he's the reason you got hit!" I cried. Zero glared at me.

" **SEE ME AFTER CLASS YOU THREE I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" **Ms. Cates screamed at us. 'Great Zero thanks' a lot' I thought welcome to my wonderful life.

**XxxXxx**

After class we walked up to Ms. Cates desk.

" Ok first off Casey just because you like Zero does not mean you have to hit him" she said smiling slightly. What did she just say I thought Sam cracked up laughing to death.

" **I DON'T LIKE HIM!" **I yelled.

" **I DON'T LIKE HER!" **he screamed. Sam laughed harder.

" Sure you don't" she laughed. I blushed Zero did to we looked at each other then looked away.

After a 20 minute lecture we ran towards the moon dorm gates. And of course Zero ditched us.

" I can't believe he ditched us again" I cried running outside.

" You can't I can" she said rolling her eye's. Once outside the day class girls were trying to get inside the moon dorm.

" You can't go" Yuki told them.

" Why not?" one girl asked.

" Because we said so that's why" Sam smirked. I suddenly got an idea.

" I'll let you in" I smiled sweetly. Sam, and Yuki gave me a WHF look.

" Really thanks' Casey your so sweet, and nice" one girl whose name I never bothered to remember smiled.

" Wanna know what else that would make me?" I asked her. She nodded happily.

" It would make me sweet, nice, and STUPID to let you in" I smirked walking away.

" You evil bitch" she screamed stalking off. I've been called worse I thought as the gates opened. Screams erupted everywhere while we held them back the night class walked out.

" **BACK YOU CRAZYIES BACK!" **I screamed moving a group back.

" **DON'T MAKE ME BRING OUT A GUN!" **Sam yelled. A large group of girls backed away.

" I didn't think so" she smirked. Suddenly someone's arm wrapped around my shoulder.

" Hello little miss. Prefect" Aido smiled. The fan girls glared at me.

" Hello Aido now let go of me" I hissed really not in the mood. He chuckled.

" And if I don't?" he asked leaning closer.

" I'll hurt you" Zero said from behind us. Aido let go and backed away.

" looks like your boyfriend saved you once again Casey" he smirked walking off. I sighed I hate him so much.

" Thanks' Zero" I smiled at him.

" Welcome just don't let it happen again" he said walking off to keep away the crazed fan girls.

" Awwww how are the love birds?" Sam asked smiling.

" Shut up were not a couple" I said pushing her off. She rolled her eye's as Kaname came up.

" Hello Casey" he smiled at me.

" Hi Kaname" I smiled back. He was always nice to me so I trust him.

" Sam" he glared at her.

" Whatever" she said looking away. Sam on the other hand he hates.

" Class has begun Kuran so go" Zero glared.

" I was just on my way mister. Prefect" he said walking off. I sighed my life is never normal never was.

" **HEY YOU WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" **Sam screamed. As a day class girl was trying to sneak in the moon dorm. Everyone ran off after Zero yelled at them to go now to go to the head master. Or as he want's us to call him Daddy like hell I'm gonna call him that.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Chapter three is done so please review and now I won't be able to update cuz I'm going camping yay**


	4. Night frights and Bites

**Alex: Ok I'm back so here's chapter 4 to Bloody Nightmare enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 4: Night frights and Bites**

"I won't accept this, is our real duty to wait for them at the gate just to be their personal guard?" Zero asked mad lightly banging his fist on the headmaster's desk. Before he could answer Zero continued.

"It must be big trouble evening, after evening…If you knew that it was such a trouble, you should get someone more fit to be a prefect!" he growled. Then to make matters worse he pointed at Yuki and me.

"And there a little more than useless" he said bored. Sam started laughing while Yuki and I glared at Zero.

"Don't say that when you're always either late or not even there!" Yuki yelled at him. I growled at him.

"Yeah Zero so don't you dare say were useless Sam's more useless were not" I glared crossing my arms. That set Sam off.

"Lair I am not!" she growled. I smirked at her.

"Are to, I can't even believe were related" I said eye's closed. Sam only growled I shot her a warning look. She nodded calming down I didn't want Zero, or Yuki to know our dark secret. Better yet the night class my mind screamed. Kaien called our attention again.

"Impossible I mean, their existence is a secret and all…..Because Cross Academy is used in a rotation by both the day and night classes" he told us standing up. I knew that old man I said in my head. The headmaster has not changed what so ever. He still looks the same all those years ago. Long blond hair tied in a pony tail, glasses, and blanket around his shoulders. And always the slippers each day/night I sighed as he continued his speech bleh.

"In order to protect the true identity of the night class, we have prefects….No "Guardians" are essential to that. I can't leave that job to anyone but you four, you're always helping even if you hate, or get tired of it" he said finishing or so we thought. He crossed the line when he said this.

"If I can leave it to my cute son and three loving daughters, my heart will never be troubled by it" he smiled in his childish way. Sam, and I growled, Zero slammed his fist down cracking the desk Yuki jumped slightly. The headmaster was in a position with a scared look on his face standing away from his desk.

"I know I was raised by you, but I don't remember ever becoming your son!" he growled.

"Same here we don't remember becoming your daughters" Sam and I said in unison.

" You pay to much attention to the details, Sam, Casey, and Zero" Kaien smiled in a weird way. I sighed as we turned to Yuki she looked at us.

"You're his real daughter, so say something, Yuki" all three of us said together. She looked stunned but put on a thinking face.

"Eh, hm…Well I think the night class has been getting along with the day class well, and I'm just glad to help out" she said. The headmaster smiled standing up over joyed.

"Your such a good kid you make daddy happy!" he cried reaching over the desk to hug Yuki. She took one step back and he fell over the desk his head hanging down.

"Chairman…..?" Yuki asked seeing if he was ok. I looked at Sam who just rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe we were raised by him" I whispered to Sam. I saw Zero smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"I know, we were better off raised by ourselves" She sighed closing her eyes tirade.

"Call me daddy" he cried. Tears streamed down anime style. I rolled my eye's he makes such a big deal about being called daddy. I don't even call him daddy I thought and never will.

"….Da….Daddy" Yuki whispered. But he heard her he stood up one foot on his cracked desk fist raised in the air.

"As I thought! The one who fully understands my pacifism is Yuki! And me…?" he smiled.

"My dream is that someday we'll be able to break out of this dark strife between humans and vampires! And that today's youth, with their open hearts and minds, will bring harmony between the two!" he cried. Ok now we need an American flag so that speech will mean something to me I thought.

"That's the purpose of the night class, that's the purpose of education" he yelled skipping around his desk in big leaps.

"I can't take this" Zero said walking out slamming the door.

"Wait what did you say?" Sam asked the headmaster. He look stunned tears in his eye's.

"So I gave the emotional speech for nothing?" he asked her.

"Yeah pretty much" she smirked walking out. Yet again Kaien Crossed cried anime style. I sighed walking out as I saw Yuki jump the window to patrol. Walking outside I slipped a blood tablet into my mouth. Calming the fire down in my throat I sighed leaning against a wall. I heard two day class girls with Yuki but soon I heard Aido and his stupid cousin. But why I thought suddenly I smelt it, the scent of blood. I ran and saw Aido licking Yuki's blood the two day class girls passed out on the ground. And to top things off Aido's imbecile of a cousin wasn't doing shit about it. I grabbed my pocket knife and cut the palm off my hand. Hopping to lure Aido away from my sister. Aido looked up eye's blood red fangs down. He was suddenly behind me licking my blood his teeth inches away from my skin. He soon bit into my skin I winced closing my eyes. A gun loaded behind us I gasped Zero.

"**ZERO NO!" **Yuki cried. The bloody rose gun went off Aido's arms left me I opened my eye's. Aido was shaking like crazy he's just lucky he didn't get hit I thought.

"That was close" he said his voice shaky.

"Could you lower your bloody rose, it is very dangerous to us" Kaname asked Zero. Zero didn't lower it.

"Kaname-Sama" Yuki gasped. Sam soon ran in, a little late Sammy I thought.

"I'll take charge of these fools" Kaname told us. Sam shot me a look asking what the hell was going on. Tell you later I mouthed she nodded glaring at Aido.

"The chairman will be waiting for a report on this" Kaname said putting his hand on Aido's shoulder. Aido hanged his head, oh he's so gonna get punished by the pure blood.

"Dorm head….Kuran.."Aido trailed off looking for the right words. Kaname doesn't look like in the mood, he's gonna get slapped in the face I thought.

"Is that ok Kiryu?" he asked Zero. I held my breath what is Zero gonna say I thought.

"Zero?" Yuki asked. Zero looked at her then me but we held gazes longer. He soon looked away towards my hand where Aido bit me. I heard him growl in anger but I was the only one who heard, well besides Kaname.

"Take them with you Kuran" Zero said putting the bloody rose gun away.

"Kain" Kaname called. Kain tensed up quickly,

"Why didn't you stop Aido?" Kaname asked calmly. But the look in his eyes was of pure anger.

"You responsible for this too" he said. Kain was freaking out it was really funny.

"Well then we will erase their memories and take them to the chairman" Kaname pointed to the two idiot girls. After he said that one of the night class vampires jumped out of no where and started erasing their memories. A purple circle formed around their heads sucking away their memories of what they saw.

"Is that ok?" Kaname asked.

"Ah..yes..Please do" Yuki said bowing to him. I nodded holding my hand.

"I'm sorry if this has brought up any..bad memories Yuki, Casey" he told us.

"No it's fine, he hardly did anything" she said reassuring him hiding her hand.

"It's ok" I lied. I was gonna have nightmares of Mason Hall later, and just when they started to leave I thought. Zero grabbed Yuki, and me dragging us off. Sam glared one more time at Aido before running off.

"Zero what's wrong" Yuki and I said together. Once we were out of earshot Zero let go of Yuki's hand but not mine.

"Zero what's wrong were being rude to Kaname-sama!" Yuki cried.

"It's smells to much like blood over there, it was making me sick" Zero said. He was right it did the stench was enough to make my throat burn. I groaned a little feeling the sick feeling in my stomach. We stopped walking over a bridge Zero turned around.

"Zero" Yuki said. Zero took of his tie and wrapped Yuki's hand tightly so the scent of blood wouldn't catch the other vampires attention.

"The fact that they like the smell of blood…"Zero started but trailed off. I was confused at what he was saying. Sam was trying to get me to tell her what happened. But I ignored her.

"Is proof that there really just animals" he said walking off taking me with him.

"Zero" I cried trying to get away. He held tighter luckily Sam didn't tag along. He stopped ripping a piece of his shirt off and wrapping up my hand. He leaned in close I could feel his breath on my hand. Blood was still on my hand, Zero tensed up pulling back groaning in pain. He turned away from me.

"Zero are you ok?" I asked worried. I lightly touched his shoulder he pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped and walked off. Zero what's wrong I thought sadly looking at where he tied my hand up.

**Aido's pov**

I dropped a blood tablet in letting the water turn red.

"Ten days of suspension, huh?" I told my cousin Kain.

"But it was worth it for Yuki and Casey's blood" I sighed relaxing. Kain shook his head.

"If you say that, Dorm head Kuran will get mad again" Kain told me.

"Hah just what I want" I smiled. But my smile soon dropped.

"But I don't think I'll be able to live off tablets for much longer….." I frowned watching the red liquid.

"Her blood smelled so delicious, I just…." I trailed off. I didn't even hear the footsteps coming our way as I closed my eyes.

"Hey" Kain warned. But warning came to late I opened my eyes and looked up to see Kaname-sama. He slapped me across my face leaving a cut.

"You just…?" he asked walking off.

" I…Apologize" I said hands on my lap looking down.

"Are you sure that was what you wanted?" Kain asked me.

"**SHUT UP,SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" **I yelled at him. I soon calmed down but Casey's blood tasted different. Her blood was the blood of a vampire.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Oh great Aido knows Casey's secret wanna know what happens next plz review.**


	5. StValetines day

**Alex: Ok here's the next chapter to Bloody Nightmare enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 5: St. Valentines day**

**Casey's pov**

I sighed as I dried my hair with a towel, my hair hung on my shoulders flowing with my tank top. The door opened and Zero walked in he soon took his shirt off. I blushed but shook it off.

" Zero you don't start stripping your clothes of in front of a girl!" I yelled angry. He looked up then looked away.

" So, you were to slow Case, and it's called dorm bathroom closed till morning " he said looking at me again.

" So you still don't do that" I mumbled. Looking up I saw Zero sniffing me.

" What…why are you sniffing me?" I asked blushing.

" You don't smell like blood" he said. I rolled my eyes, he does know my wound stopped bleeding right.

" It stopped bleeding you moron" I said drying my hair again. Zero soon looked away frustrated holding his throat.

" What's wrong Zero?" I asked. He didn't answer, I sighed walking out closing the door.

**Zero's pov**

" Don't come near me Case" I mumbled even though she was gone. I bit my lip hard enough so that blood dripped down. I licked it up wanting more.

" Don't come near me" I mumbled again. Casey would be scared of me if she found out what I was.

**Casey's pov**

I walked out leaning against the wall.

" So did you have fun with Zero in there Case" Sam smirked.

" Uh, Oh god don't scare me like that Sammy" I cried holding my heart. She laughed.

" So did you have fun with Zero?" she asked again.

" No it's not like that with zero and me" I said blushing. She laughed again.

" Sure it's not" she said walking away. I sighed once she was gone it's not like that with Zero and me. He doesn't like me that way I thought sadly. The next day all the day class girls were in front of the moon dorm. Oh, jeez that holiday again my mind screamed.

" Everyone get back now!" I screamed pushing them back. God there strong when there in groups.

" Back right now, come back at Twilight to give the night class your chocolates!" Yuki screamed blowing a whistle. She stood on top of a wall, while Sam, and I struggled to keep them back. God way to share your own part Zero I thought.

" Hey don't climb the wall!" Yuki cried. A girl with braids tried to climb the wall.

" I will get my chocolates to him" she whined. Ok really are they that desperate I thought again. She suddenly started falling backwards, oh no. Zero came out of no where catching her bridal style.

" Alright every one if you guys are gonna act like this wait and till Twilight if not will cancel it" Zero said setting her down.

" Don't be so mean Kiryu" one girl shouted.

" Don't glare" another shouted as they walked away.

" Man Zero you keep this up your not gonna get any chocolate" Sam laughed. I nudged her really hard.

"Ow!" she yelled hitting my back really hard.

" Ow you jerk" I yelled at her.

" Well you started it" she said sticking her tongue out at me and walking away.

" Evil twin I swear!" I shouted at her. She just laughed.

" No offence Zero but Sam's right you won't even get friendship chocolate" Yuki said. He shook his head and walked away. We had to go the headmasters office before school started.

" I fear something bad will happen tonight, so be on extra guard tonight" Kaien said. I nodded bored, and in need of pokey.

" Why can't we just cancel this stupid holiday if it's gonna cause this much trouble?" Zero asked. At that mine and Sam's head shot up.

" We second that!" we said in unison. The headmaster shook his head.

" We can't cause it would start in uproar and it would be good for the male members of the night class to get along with the humans" he smiled.

" Don't say that in front of me" I growled walking towards our fist period.

" Wait Casey here's your chocolate" Yuki smiled tossing it to me.

" Thanks' Yuki" I smiled happily. Sam was eating hers, great she's gonna be on sugar rush just what I need I thought mad. I sat in class and soon everyone else arrived. Nobody would shut up. Night class this, chocolate that, I need another ribbon I hate this holiday.

" Who are you giving your chocolates to Casey" Yori smiled. I looked up hiding them.

" Chocolates what chocolates?" I asked quickly.

" Don't lie Case" she smirked. I banged my head on the table.

" Oh and Zero's glaring at you" she whispered in my ear. I groaned and banged my head on my desk again. Sam laughed like usual. Once Twilight hit gates were set up so the day class could give the night class chocolate. The gates opened and like usual screams erupted everywhere. Girls passed out there chocolate while Aido wrapped his arm around my shoulders…again.

" Where's my chocolate Casey?" he asked pouting when I shoved him away.

" Ate it, and it was good" I smirked walking away. Yuki was mad at Zero probably because Zero gave Kaname her chocolate. I sighed walking away to take a bath. Once I walked in Zero was there water all over him he must have taken a shower.

" Hey Zero if you don't dry off you'll catch a cold" I said drying his hair with his towel.

" And you have to wear your shirt" I smiled. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the chocolate box.

" Here it wasn't for Aido if that's what you thought, it was for you" I smiled unwrapping the small bar. I put it in his mouth and he chewed it up. I smiled walking out soon seeing a blood tablet. I picked it up and threw it away. Later that night I found out Zero's secret and he found out mine.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Ok end chapter plz review**


	6. Secrets out!

**Alex: Ok next chapter, let's go!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 6: Secrets out!**

**Casey's pov**

Zero has been getting paler and paler with each passing day and I'm getting worried. Well I'm getting pale as well but I don't want those god for saken blood tablets. I sighed as the teacher yelled for supplementary classes…..again. I ended up falling asleep but someone shook me awake.

"Case classes are over time to patrol" Zero said walking off. I yawned getting up as I walked out it was night. Missed the opening gate whatever I thought. I suddenly dropped my books holding my head I fell to my knees. As soon as the pain came it was gone, I panted as I got up. But I soon saw the night class around Zero, oh yay I've been bored lately. I grabbed my bloody rose gun and loaded it and front flipped over a night class girl.

" What brings you vampires around?" I growled pointing my gun at them. Zero did the same.

" If Kuran found out you were here he would punish you" Zero smirked. I nodded.

"Put that away Morgan, Kiryu" Aido and Akatsuki said grabbing our arms. I flipped Aido over my shoulder, like throwing a rag doll I thought.

" Aido you have no idea how long I wanted to do that to you" I smirked.

" Bring it vampires I've been pissed off lately, and from the looks of it so has Casey" Zero challenged. Soon Yuki came with her Artamis staff.

" Fighting it prohibitive, it says so in the student hand book if you want to fight I'll fight as well" she glared. Tough little sister I thought.

"Come on I don't feel like it anymore" Ruka sighed walking off with the others.

" Zero, Casey what did you do to provoke them?" Yuki yelled at us.

" Nothing, but I got to flip Aido finally I've been dieing to do that for a long while now" I smiled jumping up and down. While Zero gave me WTF looks, I sighed walking off to patrol inside.

**Kaname's pov**

" How long are you going to keep Casey, and Kiryu in the day class, there getting worse?" I asked the headmaster. He didn't say anything.

" Kiryu has sealed the beast inside for four years while Casey nine years I respect their strength but still how long?" I asked again.

" I know what happened to them and there denying it and I can understand why" he told me. I nodded.

" It's true a vampire like me came and killed there families and turned them into a vampire and humans bit by a pureblood turns into a vampire" I said slamming my hands on the desk. I soon scratch the wood with my right hand.

"There is only two causes to that one dieing from to much blood loss, or suffering the change of a vampire" I said. Kaien nodded, I soon smelt something blood, my Yuki's blood.

" Kaname what's wrong?" Kaien asked.

" I smell blood" I simply said walking out.

" Kaname!" he yelled.

**Casey's pov**

I walked down the stairs bored, and rubbing my throat. I stopped dead in my tracks for what I saw on the bottom staircase. Zero's eyes were blood red and he had fangs, blood was on them. Blood was also on Yuki, Zero's a vampire my mind screamed. Kaname soon came they said some things but my mind was on Zero.

" Oh and you might want to say sorry to Casey, Kiryu" Kaname said walking off with Yuki in his arms. Zero looked up wide eyed.

" Casey…" he started and trailed off. He took a step towards me I backed away in fear.

"Vampire" I whispered before running off. I ran and ran up the stairs soon tripping on the step I caught my self on the wall. My throat burned but not from running for blood.

" I have a bone to pick with you Casey Morgan" the day class girl that called my an evil bitch snapped. I laughed but it was shaky.

" No day class students out at this time of night, the headmaster will hear about this" I said closing my eyes.

"Ouch stupid wood" she cried. My eyes shot open from the scent of blood. I couldn't resist I grabbed her and licked her neck.

" Casey what are you…..?" she started but I covered her mouth so no could hear her scream. My eyes turned blood red and my fangs sank into her neck. She screamed but it was muffled in my hand. She started to struggle but I was stronger. She soon passed out from shock I guess. My eyes turned back to normal, as they widened in shock of what I did. I dropped her limp body and fell backwards scooting away, I pulled my hair shaking.

**Zero's pov**

I stood there stunned, I can't believe Casey saw me. The beast that I've become.

" No Casey!" I called running to catch up to her. I won't let the girl I love be afraid of me I thought. She probably won't like me after this though. She's scared of vampires and yet she shows such bravery when fighting them. I soon saw Casey huddled on the floor shaking. But I soon saw why, she had fangs coming down from her mouth and a day class girl was unconscious with a bite mark in her neck.

" Casey what?" I said shocked that she was a vampire too.

**Casey's pov**

" Casey what?" Zero's voice asked but stopped. I looked up he saw my fangs were down.

" Oh dear, Kiryu take her to the headmaster" Kaname ordered. He nodded as he picked me up bridal style. I clutched his shirt and buried my head in his chest crying for what I did. He set me on my bed to calm down and simply left. The next day in class Sam kept yelling at me cause Zero/Yuki found out we were vampires. All this time Zero loathed vampires and wanted to kill them all. Even himself, no Zero I ran out of class with the teacher calling my name. I ran to his dorm and slammed the door open. He had the bloody rose gun at his head.

" No Zero!" I screamed tackling him. He looked at me stunned.

" What was killing yourself gonna do, and don't lie the gun safety was unlocked!" I screamed. He flipped over and now he was on top of me now I was holding the gun at his heart. He got up and left grabbing his bag I laid there stunned. I soon got up and ran out and wrapped my arms around him.

" Zero don't go, please I need you here" I cried holding him tight. He stopped walking.

" Your not alone you never were" I said again. He turned around and hugged me and let go. He pushed the bloody rose gun to me.

" Aim straight when shooting a vampire it's not a crime to kill me Case, but you will deliver the fatal blow to me when I go rouge again" he said walking back to his dorm. Tears escaped my eyes.

" How can I kill you when I love you" I said looking at the gun.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Oh Case loves Zero hmmmmm can this effect him later on plz review**


	7. A day in town

**Alex: Next chapter readers, thanks' for reviewing this story is going really fast!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 7: A day in town**

**Casey's pov**

I sighed rubbing my shoulder, I'm still sore from that stupid spell.

**Flashback**

_We walked in the headmasters room._

_" Oh Casey, Zero look at the night class uniforms, I wonder if they'll look good on you" Kaien smiled. Zero, and I slapped him for that._

_" Headmaster don't joke like that" Yuki cried holding Zero back from walking away._

_" It was funny though" Sam laughed._

_" Ok Zero, Casey cut your finger" Kaien told us passing a knife. I nodded cutting my finger putting it on the bracelet on Sam. Zero did the same._

_" Now this spell will stop you when you go rouge again" he said backing away. Red surrounded as, as Sam, and Yuki came towards us the bracelets hit us. Yuki's hit Zero's neck, mine my shoulder. I gasped in pain as I was pinned to the ground, Zero to. Knife like things pinned our arms and legs._

_" I like this spell" Sam smiled evilly. I rolled my eyes sighing._

_" All you need to do is touch the bracelet to the hunter tattoo" Kaien said sadly._

_" How come I don't need the spell too?" Sam asked confused._

_" It's because this tattoo tamed the beast inside you, Sadly for Casey and Zero it didn't work" he said again sad._

_" It's fine, at least it works" I said forcing a smile. Sam rolled her eyes but smiled at me._

_" Casey, Zero if you need blood you can drink from me" Kaien said showing us his neck._

_" Ok I'm better" I growled standing up. Zero punched him in the face leaving a mark._

_" Sexual harassment again" Zero growled._

_" You've been sexually harassed before?" Sam asked laughing. Zero growled at her walking out._

**Flashback end**

I sighed sitting down watching as the day class girls rode the horses. Yuki sadly had to ride white Lily. White Lily has a huge temper but only likes Zero, and I.

" AHHHHH" Yuki screamed as White Lily kicked her in the butt, running off.

" Kiryu, Morgan watch out!" students/teachers shouted out.

" Your ruining my nap" Zero sighed getting up. He grabbed the reins and slowed white Lily down sitting on her back. I ran up and started petting her nose.

" Shhhhh it's ok White Lily" I whispered. She calmed down.

" Wow only Zero, and Casey are able to tame White Lily AKA the demon horse from hell" a student said amazed.

" Casey, Zero I'm sorry White Lily went berserk and I don't know why" Yuki said apologizing.

" She must have smelt something she didn't like" Zero said. Yuki looked stunned but we soon returned to out classes.

Later that day we went into town. It was Friday and the night class were not coming out tonight.

" Awwww it's nice to finally get outside the school, we don't get out much considering were not allowed" Yuki sighed stretching. I nodded holding two bags, we had to go shopping for the headmaster.

" So the headmaster is cooking for us" I said. Yuki nodded.

" It's getting darker" Zero said looking at the sky.

" Hey come one Zero the night class don't have classes to night relax" Yuki said.

" Yeah don't be such a kill joy" I said patting his back.

" Hey Zero come here" Yuki smiled grabbing his arm. I guess she was gonna buy him a new jacket. I looked over and saw Sam trying to buy candy.

" No Sam back away from the candy, the headmaster says no more for you" I screamed dragging her away.

" I have rights Dammit!" she yelled back causing a couple people to give us weird looks.

" Yeah those rights were lost when you found out you had a twin" I laughed evilly. She pouted as we walked back to Yuki and zero. And they weren't there, great they ditched us.

" Oh great, thanks' to you we lost them" I cried running to fallow with Sam fallowing. Or struggling to get back to her candy. We soon found them in a café, we walked in and sat down by. Me next to Zero, Sam next to Yuki, I leaned in and slapped Zero across the head.

" Owww what the hell was that for case?" he asked growling.

" For ditching us" I simply said smiling. He rolled his eyes as we eat our food.

" Ya know you don't have to be so distance Zero, we don't even know if you had any siblings, or what school you went to" I suddenly said. Zero looked down.

" I had a younger brother but he died that night" he said sadly.

" I'm sorry" I said. Yuki nodded, and Sam wasn't really paying attention. I sighed giving up with her.

" Excuse me are you with the night class?" a girl asked Zero, and me. We looked up stunned.

" Then you must know Hanabusa Aido he loves to come in here and eat sweets" she smiled. At that I got up and Zero fallowed. Yuki and Sam ran out carrying the bags.

" Casey where's Zero?" Yuki asked. I looked around stunned he was right here I thought.

" I dunno he was right here" I said walking around.

" Why did you leave?" she asked.

" We smell like them" I said simply. I walked down an alley cause I saw the bag Zero was holding in front of it.

" Zero where are yo….." Yuki started but gasped in pain. Blood was on her jacket.

" Your blood smell's delicious, I want more" a rouge vampire smiled evilly.

" Yuki focus" I yelled kicking the vampire as she got out the Artamis rod. The vampire cried out in pain turning on me. I loaded the bloody rose.

" Bring it" I smirked. He lunged at me, I dodged rolled out of the way flipping aside. Yuki tried to move but she was frozen with fear. The vampire stalked towards her, oh shit not good I thought. I grabbed my knife and cut my hand, the vampire looked up coming towards me. Before I could think it waked the bloody rose from my hand. At that move I saw Mason standing in front of me. I stood there as the vampire came slowly towards me.

" Think Casey" Zero screamed using the Artamis rod. The vampire cried out backing away.

" The Artamis rod it unhappy I'm wielding it" Zero said as a shock went through his hands.

" What was that noise"

" It came from over here"

Voices called out of humans wondering what the scream was.

" This is bad we can't let them see" I called out.

Before we could act a sword sliced through the vampire as it cried out one last time. As it shattered to dust. Looking up we saw Ichijo Tukuma and Senri Shiki standing there.

" There it's over" Ichijo said putting his Katana away.

" Your night class student what are you doing here?" Yuki asked confused.

" If you want to know come to the moon dorms at midnight and you'll find out" he said smiling at us before walking away. After they left Sam came and saw the dust.

" Awwww I always miss the vampire fights" she cried. I rolled my eyes as we headed back.

**No one's pov**

A guy walked in the alley picking up the dust letting it fall loosely through his fingers.

" Hehe a vampire, huh" he smirked looking up. His left eye was covered, and he wore a cowboy hat.

" I should visit my dear students" he smiled walking towards the academy.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Uh oh Casey and Zero's teacher is coming what's gonna happen? Please review and I'll update soon!**


	8. Birthday surprises

**Alex: Next chapter I'm updating like crazy with this story so enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 8: Birthday surprises **

We sat around the kitchen table as the headmaster smiled happily at his food.

" Well dig in and tell me what you think" he smiled at us. I rolled my eyes but started eating it. The cooking was a little off like usual but still good.

" Well what do you think?" Kaien asked excited to know what we think.

" I keep telling you your cooking is a little off" Yuki said eating.

" I keep telling you it's ok, not sugar but ok" Sam groaned. Kaien frowned at Sam.

" Samantha I keep telling you no more sugar, you go too crazy" he said giving that father look. Sam mumbled something but I couldn't hear it.

" I keep telling you that I'm not part of your family" Zero and I said together. Kaien sighed.

" It's alright at least your eating it, we don't eat together like a family anymore" he sighed. I sighed to remembering what happened in town, I can't get Mason out of my head. Suddenly I felt someone lightly hit my leg, I looked up and saw Zero holding a note under the table. I took it and read it.

_" Forget about that vampire it's dead, like I said before I'll protect you Case" _it said. I smiled and nodded at Zero, putting the note away.

" So did anything happen while you were in town today?" Kaien asked. Sam and I looked at each other.

" Nah" she said.

" No not really" I added smiling. I don't think we should really tell the headmaster.

After dinner we headed outside waiting by the moon dorm gates. Zero and I loaded are bloody rose guns, while Sam sheathed the hunters sword.

" Do you guys really need to do that?" Yuki asked.

" Yep you don't know what they could do, they could be rapist's and we wouldn't know it" she said. Zero and Yuki gave her a WTF look.

" Your worried about that I would be more worried about, oh I don't know getting my blood sucked dry" I said shaking my head.

" Well you never know" she said turning to look at the gate. Soon Hanabusa Aido and Kain Akatsuki came.

" We will lead you through" Aido said walking away. Sam and I looked at each other shrugging. We walked in the dorm and vampires were everywhere, it looked like a party. Vampires looked at us and started whispering things about us. Ichijo looked up and smiled.

" Ahhh my wonderful guests are here, it's my 18th birthday party" he smiled. I raised my eyebrow.

" Is he for real" Sam whispered in my ear.

" I really don't know" I said sighing.

" Can you tell us why you killed that vampire today in town?" Yuki asked.

" Ahh of course well to explain things will use a pyramid" he said.

" There are level's for vampires Level A's are purebloods, Level B's are noble vampires, Level C's are other vampires, and well Zero, Casey, and Sam should know the rest considering there hunters" Ichijo said. I nodded explaining.

" The next level is Level E" I told Yuki.

" Level E" she said confused. I nodded.

" Meaning the end, that there going to be destroyed, a vampire that goes rouge is a level E, because all they thirst for is blood" I said finishing.

" A level E is also a vampire that used to be human" Zero added. Whoops forgot that part.

" Kaname-Sama is here" a random vampire said. I looked up and sure enough the pureblood prince was there.

" I told Ichijo, and Senri to dispose of it, I'm sorry Yuki I didn't think you would be in town that day" Kaname said to Yuki.

" Oh it was ok Kaname-Sama, really" Yuki said smiling nervously.

" Come sit with me" he said gesturing for her to sit.

" Um no thanks'" she said. I gently pushed her forward, she looked at me. I just winked and walked towards Sam.

" Why did you do that?" Sam asked. I rolled my eyes at her, I mean come on it's completely obvious.

" Because Yuki really likes Kaname that's why" I said. She nodded, then I saw her eyeing Ichijo's birthday cake.

" Hey Ichijo" I called to him. He walked over.

" Yes Casey?" he asked.

" Keep Sam away from the cake, headmaster says no sugar for her" I said.

" Got it" he smiled at me, as Sam glared. I nodded till seeing Kaname kiss Yuki's wound. A gun clicked Zero held it at Kaname's head. At that Kaname's body guard who's name I forgot was by Zero, ready to strike. I held my gun to her head, as Sam grabbed the hunters sword.

" Oh dear it seems I went a little to far" Kaname said pulling back. I glared at all the vampires who had weapons out. Where the hell did all these weapons come from anyway my mind screamed.

" Ok everyone it's a time to celebrate, so lets calm down" Ichijo smiled nervously laughing.

" It's ok" Kaname told his bodyguard. She dropped her hand and bowed to him. I put my gun away, Sam did the same. Zero walked out as Yuki ran off to fallow. I sighed dragging Sam away.

" Like I said before Sammy those rights were lost when you found out you had a twin" I smirked as I heard a couple vampires laugh. I walked outside ignoring the vampires that whispered behind my back. But somehow I couldn't shake of a feeling of something bad happening. And my feeling was right when I heard a gunshot in the distance. I gasped and ran off, Zero no. I ran to the outdoor pool area and saw none other then my master Toga Yagari. He had his gun pointed at Zero, and it looked like a bullet grazed Zero's shoulder too. I ran over and jumped and kicked the gun out of Yagari's hand.

" Hello master" I smirked. He looked up smiling.

" Casey Morgan, or should I say vampire" he said kicking me back. I back flipped and landed on my feet. Sam came from behind and drop kicked him, he grunted but flipped Sam over his shoulder.

" And Samantha Morgan even better, so I can kill you faster, I never thought I would be killing my students" Yagari said.

" It's Sam!" she screamed charging at him. But to get kicked out of the way.

" Never thinking like usual" he said as he picked up his gun. Before I could attack again, I cried out in pain. The bullet struck home, right in my shoulder, I fell to my knees holding my arm.

" You took things to far, this is exactly why I hate vampire hunters!" Kaien screamed pushing Yagari out of the way.

" Leave a girl in the cold water, here take my hand" he said trying to help Yuki up. She got out on her own. I couldn't help but let a few tears escape my eyes, my shoulder hurt like hell.

" Casey oh no, you shot her I told you not too!" Kaien yelled at him again. Yagari just shrugged. Zero walked over and kneeled by me, soon picking me up bridal style again. As he led me away to the headmasters living room.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Chapter end so I hopped you guys liked it please review!**


	9. Drink

**Alex: Next chapter readers enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 9: Drink**

**Casey's pov**

I took my jacket off and tended to my wound.

" Awww fuck the bullets stuck in my arm" I growled trying to get it out. Zero walked over and looked at it. He reached to take it out, I pulled back.

" Don't touch it" I hissed at him. He sighed.

" I'm just going to take it out Case" he said reaching forward again. Yet again I pulled back.

" Don't Zero" I said. He sighed shaking his head.

" Hey what's that?" he said pointing.

" Where?" I said looking. I cried out as he pulled the bullet out.

" Got it" he smirked.

" Oh, shut up" I said hitting him over the head. The door soon opened and the headmaster came in. He told us to return to out dorms but Yagari wanted to talk to Zero.

" Case just go" Zero said to me. I sighed nodding, but glaring at my former master.

The next day I didn't see Zero what's so ever. I started to get worried about him, I swear if Yagari killed him I thought.

" Earth to Casey" Sam yelled in my ear.

" And there goes my ear" I mumbled rubbing it.

" Class is over let's go" Sam said rolling her eyes. I nodded getting up, but I headed to the night class's. I overheard the headmaster saying to Yagari that he had to lecture the night class. How funny the vampire hunter teaching the vampire's. I soon found him walking in.

" Yagari where's Zero?" I growled getting pissed off now. He stopped and looked up.

" Your boyfriend's fine Casey" he said.

" He's not my boyfriend" I glared back, my face getting a light blush.

" Don't lie I know you like him, I could tell when you guys first met, remember?" he asked tapping his head, walking into the classroom. I growled walking to my dorm, I sat on my bed panting. My vampire side was starting to take over again, it was even hard to walk. My fangs lightly grazed my lip, but I fought back. Soon my door opened and closed, I looked up and saw Zero.

" Casey your hurting yourself, by fighting" Zero said sitting next to me. I looked away.

" So, I have reason to, so do you" I said back. Zero sighed and sat in front of me, he used his hand so I was looking at him.

" Casey, drink from me" he said. My eyes widened as I pushed him away, I fell on the floor scooting away.

" No….I can't Zero, please don't make me!" I cried. Zero walked over and sat in front of me.

" Drink, it'll be ok I promise Case, please for me" he said. I looked at him my eyes red. I nodded as I sunk my teeth into his neck, Zero gasped but relaxed. After awhile I pulled back wiping my mouth.

" No you" I said to him. His eyes widened as he shook his head.

" If I hurt you I won't be able to forgive myself" he said.

" That's what I was telling you, so shut up and listen" I said smiling a little. He nodded as he sank his fangs into me. I gasped as the memory of mason came back. The only person that drank my blood was Mason Hall. I sighed getting him out of my mind, for now at the very least.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Ok sorry for the short chapter but I promise next chapter will be longer! So please review!**


	10. Into the past

**Alex: Next chapter readers enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 10: Into the past**

Zero shot the gun at the target, hitting dead center. He stopped to reload looking at me.

" What are you doing here Case?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

" What does it look like I'm doing, practicing my shooting" I smiled at him.

" You hardly do that" he mumbled. Again I rolled my eyes.

" It's been years since I came to the shooting range, so shut up" I said aiming at the target. I shot a couple times, and the paper ripped off.

" Nice shot" he commented. I nodded my thanks' as I loaded the bloody rose gun.

" Remember when we first met?" I suddenly asked him. He looked up surprised at what I said.

" Yeah, that night" he said.

**Flashback start**

" Yuki, Zero I would like you to meet Casey, and Samantha Morgan they'll be staying with us, their family was killed by a bad vampire" Kaien told them. Yuki gasped covering her mouth while Zero was shocked looking at us both. We made eye contact but I looked away.

" Yuki could you clean the blood off, Zero I want to talk to you" he said. Zero nodded as we walked by my hand slightly touched his but an electric shock went through my whole body. I gasped slightly but ignored it as Yuki led us to the bathroom I could feel Zero's gaze on me. That's how our life went to a living hell at the moment on. Yuki led us into the bathroom and gently wiped the blood off. Once she was done she gave us some clothes. Soon Kaien Cross came back and smiled at us.

" Dinners ready, you two must be hungry" he said smiling.

" I'm not hungry" I mumbled looking down. Kaien sighed, but agreed, he showed me my new room. I sat on my bed and he closed the door, I brought my knees close to my chest.

Tears slowly cascaded down my face, as I cried my heart out.

" Mommy, daddy I'm sorry I couldn't save you" I whimpered crying harder. At that I didn't even realize that someone came into my room. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I gasped looking up seeing Zero.

" Go away" I whispered looking away.

" I can't do that" he said sitting next to me.

" Yes you can, it's easy just get up and walk out" I said my voice hurting. Zero wrapped his arms around me, into a hug my eyes widened.

" I can't because you and I are the same" he said. I gasped looking at him.

" How?" I asked.

" My family was killed by a vampire too" he said. I gasped once again.

" I'm sorry" I said looking down.

" It's ok, but right now you need the comfort" he whispered. I leaned against him as I fell asleep.

**Flashback end**

" We both need comforting" I smiled walking out off the shooting range. Ever since we met Zero has always protected me.

**Flashback start**

I sat at my desk in class, since I was done with my work I starred out the window.

" Well look who it is Casey Morgan" one boy in class sneered. The boys name was Billy and he hated me. The reason for that is because I beat him at self defense, not my fault I was better at fighting. I am training to be a vampire hunter, not that he knows vampires exist.

" Happy Birthday Casey, I bet you parents have a surprise for you and your twin" he laughed cruelly. I didn't flinch from his comment, I was used to it.

" Leave me alone" I simply said. He laughed along with his friends.

" Oh emo girl talks but…." he trailed off. He soon grabbed my shoulders spinning me around.

" I don't take crap from kids like you!" he spat in my face. I smirked evilly kicking him in the knees. He let go of me, he looked up at me fire in his eyes.

" That's it you asked for it!" he screamed lunging for me. Before I could act Zero was in front of me blocking Billy's hits.

" Leave Casey alone or else" he glared. Billy looked up and glared at Zero.

" Whatever Kiryu protect your girlfriend" he sneered walking off.

" Thank you Zero" I mumbled blushing a little.

" Your welcome, and happy birthday Case" he smiled ruffling my hair. Later that night when I went to bed. I found a Teddy bear on my bed, with a note. I picked up the note and read it.

" Happy birthday Case, hope you like your present, Zero"

I smiled as I hugged the bear close falling into a nice slumber.

**Flashback end**

I smiled at the memory as I hugged my bear close. I still have it after all these years, I laid down sighing in comfort.

" Zero I love you, with all my heart" I smiled falling asleep.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: That's the end of chapter ten readers hopped you liked it, please review, I'll be updating two times everyday so check back to this story when you can!**


	11. A hunters job

**Alex: Next chapter, enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 11: A hunters job**

I sighed gazing out the window, only to see Zero walking away from the school. I snuck out of class and started fallowing him. I swear if he's trying to run away I'll kill him I thought. A little further ahead I lost him.

" Great I lost him" I sighed walking around the corner of some ruins. I soon saw Rima Toya, and Senri Shiki.

" Disciplinary girl" Shiki said stunned.

" Um Rima, Senri what are you doing here?" I asked them.

" We have orders to hunt down a vampire that turned level E" Senri said. A level E so that's why Zero left. Soon I heard a gunshot.

" What was that?" Rima asked.

" A gunshot, Zero" I called running inside. Only to stop dead in my tracks. The level E stood right in front of me.

" Hello are you with Mr. Hunter?" he asked. I glared pulling out my bloody rose.

" Oh you are, well in that case she's my dessert" he said.

" Move out of my way" Shiki said pushing me back. He poked his finger on his fang. His blood came out in a line. He moved his arm back aiming at the level E. His blood turned into a blood whip. But each time he hit where the level E was he always dodged.

" Darn he got away" Shiki said.

" Go after it" Rima said coming in.

" I don't feel like chasing" he said again.

" Be good and go" Rima said again. Ok really I thought running up the stairs, I held my gun looking around. So Zero had to hunt that level E, wonder why I didn't get an assignment I thought. I walked by a hole in the ground that led down into the basement ruins. I wasn't paying attention, I didn't see a hand reaching up and grabbing my ankle. I screamed as I was pulled down. My gun fell a few inches away, but I held onto the rock.

" Casey" Yuki screamed running and grabbing my hand. But the level E held tighter. I only hopped Zero heard my scream.

" Don't be scared I'll be gentle, and you girl will be next" he said eyeing Yuki. He started pulling me down. My fingers slowly started leaving Yuki's grip.

" Don't let go Casey" Yuki yelled holding on. Soon the level E cried out in pain, as it let go.

" Your game of tag is finally over" Zero said holding down the level E. I dropped down as Yuki fallowed.

" Don't you dare touch them with your filthy hands" he sneered.

" Looks like it's over, now I won't have to kill anyone right?" he asked. Zero shot the gun. Dust was everywhere, blue flouted in the air disappearing.

" Hey disciplinary girl, there's a girl here she's still alive" Rima said. Shiki had the girl over his shoulder.

" That's great Zero the girl is still alive" Yuki smiled.

" Yeah Zero thank you for saving Yuki, and me" I smiled. He nodded but he looked away. I sighed as my eyes turned to sadness.

**No one's pov**

" I finally found Zero, his eyes are so sad" a girl laughed kicking her legs back and forth.

" And he had two delicious looking girls with him" she smiled licking her lips.

" Back off one of those girls is mine" a man said walking into the room.

" But of course Mason, shall we attend Cross Academy?" she asked.

" Lets" he smiled cruelly.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Uh oh Mason Hall is coming back what's gonna happen to Casey and Sam? Please review!**


	12. New Students

**Alex: Enjoy the chapter folks!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 12: New Students**

**Casey's pov**

I sighed as I sat in the headmasters office. Kaien told Yuki and me to escort the new students around. Soon someone knocked on the door.

" Awww there here, come in" Kaien smiled excited. The door slowly opened and two night class students walked in.

" Just great" I said to myself. Yuki hit me in my shoulder.

" What was that for?" I cried rubbing my shoulder.

" Don't be rude" she said. I nodded, jeez uptight, there only students.

" Hello I'm Maria Kurenai" she smiled. She had long silver hair but one part of her hair was put up. I didn't like the feeling of her at all.

" And I'm Drake Suzuki" he smiled too. My eyes widened he's Mason I know it my mind screamed. He had dark almost black brown hair, with emerald green eyes.

" Casey, Casey are you ok?" Yuki asked me looking worried. I looked up.

" Um, yeah fine" I said rubbing my neck, right where Mason bite me.

" Come on if were gonna show them around the school, I don't have all night, I wanna go to bed" I growled. Yuki and the headmaster were surprised at my behavior, I normally don't act like this. Yuki nodded as we walked out side, Yuki and me side by side. I could feel Drake starring at me.

" Hey case where's Sam?" Yuki asked trying to start a conversation. I shrugged, rubbing my neck once again. It was staring to throb.

" Alright the class is in here" I told them. I was going to walk off when Drake hugged me.

" Thank you Casey, you're a good girl" he whispered in my ear. I pulled back glaring at him.

" Do that again and I won't hesitate to shoot you with my bloody rose" I glared walking off. I sat down by a tree, as I fell asleep into a light slumber.

**Dream**

_" Grow up and when we meet again let your anger take control and kill me for what I've done" Mason smiled kissing my neck. My eyes widened he's gonna bite me._

_" You and I have an unbreakable bond, that no one can break, my sweet" he smiled stroking my hair. He soon leaned in and kissed me._

**_Dream end_**

I gasped as I sat up sweat rolling down my face. Someone grabbed my shoulder, I screamed. Someone's hand covered my mouth.

" Casey it's just me, what's wrong?" Zero whispered in my ear. I relaxed, till realizing tears going down my face. I turned around and hugged Zero, crying.

" I keep seeing Mason, and it's scaring me" I whimpered. Zero held me close as he calmed me down.

" It's alright, I'm here, I'm here" he cooed gently rubbing my back. I soon stopped crying, and pulled back.

" Sorry" I mumbled. Zero tilted my head up, starring at me. He rubbed the rest of my tears away.

" It's alright you were scared" he said smiling gently. I smiled back, till seeing Yuki running up.

" What happened I heard someone scream?" she asked panting. I raised my hand telling her it was me.

" Nightmare" Zero simply said. Yuki nodded turning around to see Drake and Maria.

" Drake, Maria what happened?" Yuki asked. I saw Zero's eyes widen at the sight of Maria.

" We joked around to much, and now everyone hates us" Maria said playing with her hair. Zero pulled and loaded the bloody rose, aiming at Maria.

" No!" Yuki yelled jumping in front of Maria.

" Pulling that gun on her for no reason" Yuki yelled again.

" I'm sorry this is my other partner Zero Kiryu" Yuki smiled at Maria.

" That's ok, you're a good girl Yuki, and girls like you are delicious" she whispered but I heard her.

" Be my friend?" she smiled skipping off.

" Casey" Drake said. I looked up glaring at him.

" What, vampire" I glared. Zero looked shocked too.

" I'm sorry for what I did before, forgive me" he said taking my hand. I shivered at his touch.

" Forgiven, now leave" I murmured.

" Oh thank you, please be my friend?" he smiled kissing my hand, and running off. Once he was gone I rubbed my hand.

" Great now I need to burn my hand, and I'm not joking Yuki" I said walking off. Yuki chased after me so I wouldn't burn my hand.

**Mason's pov**

I smiled at the sight of Casey, she's so grown up I thought sitting down. She remembers me, I feel special.

" Mason did you see Zero comforting Casey?" Shizuka asked. I nodded, growling a little.

" Yes they have a strong bond, even stronger then mine and Casey's" I frowned.

" And mine and Zero's" she sighed but soon smiled. I raised my eyebrow.

" Will have to rip them apart, forever" she smiled cruelly.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Well things seem to take a different turn now, will Mason, and Shizuka be able to break Casey and Zero's bond? Find out in the next chapter so please review!**


	13. Truth revealed

**Alex: next chapter people!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 13: Truth revealed**

**Casey's pov**

The next day we walked to class with Yuki, and Yori.

" The ball is coming up soon, are you going Casey?" Yori asked. I looked up.

" Yeah I forgot it was this weekend" I said rubbing my head.

" Casey Morgan!" the dorm president yelled. I sighed and looked up.

" Yes?" I asked confused at what he wanted.

" You do realize the class who scores the lowest has to work at the ball, and because of you are class is dead last" he said fixing his glasses.

" That's mean dorm president" Yuki yelled at him. I shook my head at him.

" And I care because….?" I asked again. He glared at me.

" You should care because if I don't get to dance with Ruka I will hold a grudge against you" he glared at me.

" I doubt she would want to dance with you anyway" I smirked. He growled and walked away.

" Maria, Drake no not that way the day class is still attending class" Ichijo yelled chasing them.

" Oh no the night class is out" Yuki cried going to ran after them. But Zero stopped her, where the hell did he come from anyway.

" Yuki stay away from Maria, don't worry the vice president will handle her" zero said letting go of her arm.

" Hello Casey, how ya doing?" Aido smiled wrapping his arm around me.

" Ok Aido I will drop kick you so hard if you don't let me go" I hissed not in the mood.

" Aido can I talk to you?" Zero asked glaring at him.

" Fine, I needed to talk to you anyway" Aido said releasing me. They walked off, Yuki was too but I stopped her.

" Yuki stay away from Drake also" I warned letting her go.

" I'm worried?" Yori said.

" Don't worry Zero and Aido won't kill each other, I hope" I told her.

" I'm not worried about them, I'm worried about you" she said. I looked behind me and the fan girls were glaring at me.

" Yori take my stuff!" I yelled running off. She caught my stuff.

" Hey Casey explain yourself!" they shouted.

" Ahhhhh, why do the bad things happen to me!" I screamed jumping on a ledge.

" This way" they shouted running another way. I sighed flipping myself over the edge.

" Oh Casey your being chased too" Ichijo smiled. I nodded.

" Hey Ichijo can I ask you something?" I said to him. He nodded.

" Is Drake Suzuki related to Mason Hall?" I asked. He looked shocked but smiled sadly.

" I'm afraid so, there cousins I know why you wouldn't use Sama at the end of Mason's name, he killed your family" Ichijo said sadly.

" Yeah, but it's alright I get by" I smiled. He smiled to.

" Hey you!" the fan girls screamed.

" And now to run Ichijo, GO!" I screamed. We got up and ran off, like our lives depended on it.

" Go Casey I'll lead them away" Ichijo yelled running away. I ran the other way and hid behind a wall.

" Hiding Casey?" a voice asked.

" Huh, oh god don't scare me like that" I cried holding my heart. Drake laughed walking over to me.

" The fan girls seem mad that someone loves you" he smiled taking a strand of my hair.

" Um gross, and don't touch me!" I cried pulling away.

" I'm sorry I offended you again" he smiled sweetly. I shook my head running off. Later that night the headmaster started tutoring me. Soon Zero walked in.

" Zero can you tutor Casey?" Kaien asked. He nodded as the headmaster left.

" I hate math" I cried rubbing my neck.

" Your rubbing you neck again, stop it you'll make it raw" he said taking my hand." Sorry, so I add that, then divide that, right?" I asked looking up.

" Right" he smiled looking at me intently.

" Quit starring at me, your scaring me" I said waving my hand in front of his face. He pushed it away.

" It's throbbing where that woman bit me" he said looking away.

" Same here" I said.

" Thanks' for helping me Zero" I smiled getting up. He soon came up behind me taking both my hands in his.

" I think the reason I kept living was because of you" he whispered in my ear. I smiled.

" I'm glad, but I'm going to bed see ya" I smiled. I walked out but soon started running out. If I'm gonna kill Mason it's gonna be tonight.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: End chapter and please review**


	14. Broken heart with a twist

**Alex: Alright next chapter folks!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 14: Broken heart with a twist**

**Casey's pov**

I ran and ran till I couldn't breath. When I finally came to the place where Drake and Maria were. I pushed past the doors and walked in, Drake looked up smiling. I loaded the bloody rose, and pointed it at him. He laughed the same way he did that very night.

" We've been through this before Casey, you can't kill me" he laughed. I held it tighter, glaring at him.

" Shut up Mason Hall!" I yelled. He smiled evilly.

" You knew I was Mason, you're a smart girl Casey" he said walking towards me. Maria stood and watched smiling happily. Soon Drake was in front of me, he was taller then me, but not by much.

" Don't you wish that Zero would tell you he loves you Casey?" Drake asked. I moved back.

" Shut up" I said again. He laughed.

" But really Casey Zero doesn't love you" Drake whispered in my ear. I pushed him off, and tried to punch him. He easily caught my hand.

" In fact he said this to Maria, Maria be a dear and tell Casey" Drake smiled at her. Maria walked forward facing me. I put my hands over my ears not wanting to hear. Drake grabbed my arms forcing me to hear.

" He said I only think of Casey as a sister nothing more nothing less" she said. I shook my head.

" I don't believe you, your lying!" I screamed tears starting to form. Drake grabbed me and pulled me away. No matter how hard I struggled I couldn't get free. We were soon behind another door but I could still see Maria. Soon Zero came in and held the gun towards Maria's heart.

" Oh and Casey this body isn't mine so please be nice to it" Drake whispered in my ear. I growled at him.

" Zero I'm curios, what do you think of Casey?" she asked him. He glared at her.

" Don't you dare bring her into this" he almost screamed.

" I'm just wondering do you love her as a sister?" Maria asked again. Zero's eyes widened.

" Yes, I'll always protect her…" he trailed off at the end. A tear streamed down my face at what he said. Soon I was pushed up against the wall by Drake.

" You see what did I tell you, he only thinks' of you as a sister" he said kissing my neck.

" Please stop" I cried my voice barely a whisper.

" But I love you Casey, I would never hurt you" he whispered his breath hit my face. I pushed him away.

" You lie" I said running off. A ran until I ran into Yuki.

" Casey what's wrong?" she asked. I shook my head as tears ran down my face. Yuki helped me to my dorm room.

" Did Zero do something Case?" she asked.

" No" I cried my voice cracking.

" Good cause he never would, he loves you I can tell, get some sleep we have exams tomorrow" she smiled to me closing my door. I fell down on my bed, crying myself to sleep. My heart broken to bits.

The next day I helped out for the ball because our class came in last. Soon Zero came in bloody. He walked over and grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

" Zero let me go" I cried trying to pull away. The girls looked up and seemed confused because he had blood on him. He walked through the door and closed it.

" Zero what happened, are you ok?" I asked checking his wound. He pulled away.

" Fine, did Mason do anything to you?" he asked worried. I frowned looking away, remembering what Zero said about me.

" Casey look at me" he said pushing my face towards him.

" You think of me only as your sister?" I asked him a tear slipping down. Zero looked horror struck.

" You were there?" he asked. I nodded looking away.

" Casey listen I didn't mean it like that" he said trying to get me to look at him. I started walking away.

" It's fine, I'm fine I understand" I said sadly another tear fallowing. Soon Zero grabbed my arm and turned me around. His lips took mine in a gentle kiss, my eyes widened as he pulled back.

" You don't know what you do to me" he smiled at me. I could only stare in shock at the words he was saying.

" The way you smile makes me happy, the way you laugh makes me laugh in joy, and the way you care about me makes me love you with all my heart" he said kissing me again. This time I kissed back, and when we did an electric shock coursed through me. Just like the day we first met when our hands touched. We pulled back.

" Looks like we were meant to be" I whispered. He nodded, till I remembered what Mason said, those years ago.

" What about the bond between Mason, and me and Shizuka, and you?" I asked him.

" I think we need to drink each others blood, at the same time, that way our bond will become stronger and break theirs" Zero said his eyes turning red. I moved my hair away from my neck. And we both plunged our fangs into each other. After a while we pulled back. My broken heart was mended, all I needed to do was kill Mason then it will be full.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: FINALLY Zero tells Casey he loves her, so please review thank you all for loving this story!**


	15. The dance part 1

**Alex: This story has a long way to go before it's over but fear not I'm updating as fast as I can so enjoy this chapter!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 15: The Dance part 1**

**Casey's pov**

Today was the night of the ball so Yuki and me were getting ready. I wasn't going to wear a dress, but Yuki talked me into it.

" Hey Yuki before we get changed, let's dress up Sam" I said smiling evilly. Yuki agreed, so we set out to find her. We found her walking in the hallway.

" Oh Sammy come here" I said laughing. Yuki came up behind her and grabbed her.

" Ahhhhh let go, what are you two doing?" she screamed.

" Dressing you up as a girly girl tonight" I smiled. That got Sam to struggle big time.

" No I am not wearing a fricken dress!" she screamed right as we were passing the night class. They were all laughing, mostly, Kaname whish was rare.

" I'm so helping with this" Ruka smiled.

" Yuki get the rope" I told her. She nodded wrapping her up in it.

" You didn't see anything" I called to the night class. They nodded and walked on. 20 minutes and a couple hits to the head later we were done. We dressed Sam up in a frilly pink dress, with some makeup too.

" Can I change now?" she asked glaring daggers at me.

" Nope" I smiled evilly once again taking a picture.

" Now you can" I said as she ran away. But tripped in her high heels, which made us all laugh. Yuki left with Ruka, while I changed into my dress. It was a white dress that tied in the back. I finished putting my hair up and walked out, I didn't want other students to see the hunters tattoo. So I put on a small black jacket. I saw Zero at the entrance starring off into space, with the headmaster talking to him. Kaien saw me and yelled in excitement hugging me.

" Awwww my little girl is so grown up" he shouted causing other students to stare.

" Uh headmaster I'm not part of your family" I said pushing him away.

" Call me daddy" he cried crying anime style, yet again.

" Uh no" I simply said. He sighed but then smiled.

" You look lovely Casey, save me a dance ok?" he asked. I smiled and nodded at him. He walked away, and I walked up to Zero. Who was just gawking at me.

" Ok judging by you not talking, I take it you like it?" I asked him. He looked away a small blush on his cheeks. Sam came out of no where and took a picture.

" Zero blushing is a rare moment" she laughed as he glared at her. At that moment our other friends Karen, and Amanda dragged her away. I saw Zero wasn't wearing a rose, I plucked one off of the bouquets.

" The men have to wear a rose" I smiled at him putting it in. He smiled too.

" Come on I'm making you dance at least once" I laughed taking his hand and dragging him to the dance floor. I grabbed his hand and put it on my waist, the other in my hand. We started moving to the music, we twirled, and moved to the beat. When the song ended I realized that we were the only ones dancing. I looked up and saw everyone starring stunned. Even Aido who's mouth was open.

" What, you haven't see anyone dancing before?" I asked them glaring. They turned away back to what they were doing before. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Drake standing there. He soon walked away.

" I'll be right back, gotta go to the bathroom" I smiled walking off. After I was out of Zero's sight I started running. I soon ran into the moon dorms and Saw Drake there with his real body.

" Casey Morgan, and hello Samantha Morgan" he smiled. I looked over and saw Sam next to me.

" I saw you running off" she told me. I nodded glaring at Mason.

" I can save you from falling to level E all you have to do is drink my blood" he said as the real Drake fell forward. Mason was back in his real form, and he looked the same like on that night. Black hair, and his steel blue eyes, looking into mine.

" Like hell I would!" Sam screamed running forward with the hunters sword.

" Sammy no!" I screamed trying to grab her arm. She moved it out of my grip. Mason dodged her attack and hit her pressure point. She fell forward passed out, before I could move. Mason shoved me up against the wall, I gasped as he kissed my neck.

" Your blood is sinful" he whispered licking my neck. Before he could bite me I kneed him in the groin. He grunted but let go, I shoved him out of the way. I grabbed the bloody rose from my small jacket. I pointed it at him, he looked up and laughed cruelly.

" How many times are we gonna go through this, you can't kill me, I'm your master" he said he moved to kick me, I easily dodged. Landing on my feet, I shot the gun at his leg.

" Ahhhhhh!" he cried out in pain. I smiled but to get it wiped off, as Mason grabbed my throat and slammed me on the ground. He crawled on top of me, kissing up and down my neck.

" I need to punish you for getting attached to Zero" he whispered in my ear, soon biting me. He sucked my blood harshly, I whimpered and trashed about, But nothing I did help. I gasped as his hand started moving down my leg. I struggled some more, screaming as I did. But he covered my mouth, so it was muffled. ZERO! My mind screamed.

**Zero's pov**

I started to run after Shizuka but Ichiru stopped me.

" Instead of worrying about Shizuka-sama, you should be worried about Casey" he said. My eyes widened, Casey no! my mind screamed.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Cliff hanger, I know you hate me for putting one but it has to be down. Anyway lets hope Zero can save Casey! So please review! also if you want to see Casey's dress check out my profile just scroll down all the way to my stories enjoy^^**


	16. The dance part 2

**Alex: Ok no more cliffhanger, lets hope Mason doesn't hurt Casey, so enjoy the new chapter!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 16: The Dance part 2**

**Zero's pov**

" Instead of worrying about Shizuka-Sama, you should be worried about Casey" Ichiru said. My eyes widened, Casey no! my mind screamed. I turned around and fallowed the scent of blood, Casey's blood. Nobody hurts her I thought as my anger took over.

**Casey's pov**

I struggled to get Mason off of me, but no matter what I did he stayed put. I noticed the bloody rose a few feet away. I inched my hand toward it, and grabbed the handle. Instead of shooting it, I slammed the handle in his head. He cried out in pain, and held his head. I pushed him off. Blood trickled down my neck, as I shakily got up. Mason looked up and glared death at me. I noticed blood on the side of his head where I hit me. I stepped back, but as I did I held the gun towards him.

" I have had it with you!" he screamed lunging at me. I dodged rolled, and stood up. But to get slammed into the wall. I felt some warm liquid trickle down my arm, blood. My strength was slowly being drained. Mason stood in front of me, smirking.

" Casey, little Casey now I need to double punish you" he said picking me up by my neck. I gasped, lifting my gun up.

" Bad girl" he yelled slamming my hand against the wall. The gun fell, as I screamed in pain. I heard a cracking sound come from my hand, tears were falling down my face.

" I told you, you can't kill me" he whispered in my ear. But he soon cried out in pain, as he dropped me. I looked up and saw Zero glaring at Mason, his eyes red as blood, and his fangs bared. Zero looked at me, and gasped soon turning back to Mason.

" How dare you hurt my girl!" he screamed lunging at him. Mason dodged his attack. Mason ran to me and kissed me harshly, before leaving. His cruel laugh echoing in the room. I wiped my mouth as Zero walked up to me, his eyes back to normal.

" Casey are you ok?" he asked picking me up. I nodded hiding my face in his chest, crying.

" Shhhh, calm down it's alright now" Zero cooed rubbing my back. My body slowly stopped shaking as my eyes started to close.

" Sleep Casey, you need it" Zero whispered in my ear. I soon fell into the black abyss, in Zero's warm loving arms.

**Mason's pov**

Damn that hunter for interfering I thought walking into a room.

" Well Mason Hall, you seem mad" a voice echoed. I looked up and smirked.

" Kaname Kuran, and yes I'm mad, that stupid hunter interfered" I growled. Soon Kaname slashed me, I gasped falling down.

" Well that's because Kiryu was protecting the one he loves, as am I" Kaname said sinking his fangs into my neck. He soon pulled back wiping his mouth.

" Looks like this is it, you killed Shizuka Hio didn't you?" I asked my voice going weak.

" I did not, Kiryu did" he said. My body started cracking, I smiled.

" I did what I had to do, I didn't get to take Casey as mine, but at least I did some damage" I laughed as I turned to dust.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And Mason is dead, sorry for short chapter so please review!**


	17. When you cry

**Alex: Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 17: When you cry**

**Casey's pov**

I heard voices around me, and they were arguing.

" Zero, please go and rest, when Casey wakes up she's gonna yell at me" I heard Kaien cry. I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't.

" I wanna stay by her side" Zero said.

" You shot yourself with the bloody rose gun, let your wounds heal" Kaien pleaded again. Zero sighed annoyed.

" No, I'll be fine" Zero growled. I heard Kaien sigh.

" Alright, I'll cook some food for when Casey get's up" he said. I heard his footsteps walk away, and the door closed with a click. Zero sighed as he started stroking my hair.

" Please wake up, I wanna see your beautiful eyes" he said, his breath hitting my face. I squinted my eyes. I slowly opened them, and met Zero's eyes.

" Zero" I whispered.

" Right here, baby" he smiled kissing my cheek. I nodded sitting up, Zero helped. I looked up at him.

" You shot yourself with the bloody rose gun" I growled. He shook his head.

" I should have known you were awake" he said sitting next to me. I nodded, looking at my wrist. Which was wrapped in gauze, I winced as I moved it.

" Don't it needs to heal" Zero said taking my hand. I sighed.

" What happened to you?" I asked him.

" Shizuka Hio is dead, and Ichiru is alive, my younger twin brother" He said sadly at the last thing he said.

" It's alright" I said moving his hair away from his eyes. He nodded, as he pulled me into his lap.

" Wanna know what they say?" he asked. I was confused.

" What?" I asked him. He smiled leaning his forehead on mine.

" A kiss a day keeps the doctor away" he smiled. I smiled too, his lips met mine for a passionate kiss. We pulled back, as I snuggled close to him, I started singing a song.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along _

I looked up at Zero singing the last part of the song.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me, me, me_

He grabbed me hugging me close.

" Thank you" he whispered.

" Your welcome, I'll always be here for you" I said stroking his hair.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Sorry for the short chapter folks, but please review.**


	18. Death sentence

**Alex: This story has gotten a lot of reviews so thank you readers!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 18: Death sentence**

**Casey's pov**

" For the last time headmaster I'm fine" I said annoyed. Since I'm walking around, Kaien has been on my case for awhile.

" You sure you don't want to rest?" he asked, well more liked pleaded.

" Yes, now leave me alone, I'm going to patrol" I said walking outside.

" Zero's gonna kill me" I heard Kaien cry. I chuckled at that, it's true he probably would. I breathed in and out enjoying the nice breeze, finally glad to be outside. For the past two days I have been bedridden, and my doctor being Zero. He wouldn't let me get up, and if I needed to go to the bathroom. Zero walked me to it, and no he didn't go in with me. Which I have had to tell Sam a thousand times before. I moved my right hand around, only wincing slightly. It doesn't hurt as much, but Zero doesn't want me to move it around. I shook my head, but smiled, he is so overprotective.

**CRACK**

My head shot up towards the fence, something was over there, but what. I ran and, ran up and tree lightly jumping over the fence.

" I thought I saw something" I mumbled to myself. I heard footsteps and looked up seeing a man in a suit.

" I'm sorry I was at the office, and lost track of time" he smiled fixing his glasses. He's acting like a business man, but really.

" What's a vampire doing here?" I asked bringing out the bloody rose. He smiled at me.

" Oh you're a guardian, then you must be Casey Morgan" he smiled as his nails grew long like blades. He took his glasses off, oh shit not good I thought.

**No one's pov**

Toga Yagari slammed his hands on the desk.

" What the vampire council plan to execute Zero, and Casey!" Yagari yelled at the president of the hunter society.

" We can't interfere, they killed two purebloods" she said, hands folded neatly.

" Yeah but they had a reason to, there families were killed by them!" Yagari yelled again.

" Yes, but we can't go around killing purebloods, there level A, and you know that" she said. Yagari growled.

" Beside's the law and order of the vampire hunter society would be corrupted, if we interfered" she said. Yagari got up and left.

**Casey's pov**

" Go to you final resting place, level E!" he screamed lunging at me. Before I could react, Yuki blocked the attack.

" Yuki!" I cried surprised. She looked at me and smiled.

" If you intend to hurt Casey, then I'll fight you" she glared at him. He laughed, while I pushed Casey out of the way.

" Yuki stay out of this, this is my fight" I said turning to the vampire. He smiled lunging again, this time I was ready. But zero came out of nowhere, blocking his hand intertwining the vampires hand.

" Zero, and Casey by the vampire council you two are to be executed, for the deaths of, Shizuka Hio, and Mason Hall" he said. Zero's eyes flashed red and he bent the vampires hand backwards. He screamed in pain.

" You broke my hand you damn level E" he screamed attacking. Zero still had a hold of the vampires hand. He raised him up and slammed him on the ground. He held the bloody rose to his head.

" That day is not today" he said shooting. Blue dusts floated away, a couple shards and dust laid there. Soon we were surround by more vampires. A sword came out of now where and struck a vampire in the heart. It shattered to pieces.

" Nice timing Sammy" I cheered as she joined us.

" Ya think" she smiled back. Before the other vampires could attack, another one died, I looked at Sam.

" Don't look at me" she whispered. Looking up the night class was around, and Shiki's blood whip floated around him. Why are they helping us I thought, as all the vampires bowed.

" Kaname-Sama" they said heads down.

" Casey, and Zero had a right to kill those purebloods, that killed there families" Kaname said.

"Kaname-Sama please understand this is the council's doing, so please stay back" one vampire said, sweat rolling down his face. Kaname's eyes turned red, as the vampire cried out in pain. Kaname blew a freaking hole in his arm, woah purebloods have a lot of powers I thought.

" This academy is very dear to me, so leave now" he commanded. They nodded and left.

" The vampire council shall know about this" the vampire that got his arm shot, called to him.

" Thanks' Kuran though I don't know why you would save Casey and me, let alone me" Zero said putting his gun away.

" I agree with the headmasters pacifism, having them here would corrupt it" he said turning to Yuki. I started walking of Sam fallowed.

" Why aren't they going to kill me?" she asked.

" Because you got knocked out two times, since we saw Mason, one when we were eight, the other a couple nights ago" I said. Sam rolled her eyes walking away, as Zero came up.

" You ok?" he asked checking my hand.

" Fine, and my hand is fine" I said. Zero stopped me.

" What?" I asked confused. He shook his head kissing me. I smiled as we walked away hand in hand.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: and the story is over people, please review!**


	19. Wake up call

**Alex: Did you believe me when I said it was over? I could never stop writing till the very end, so enjoy this chapter!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 19: Wake up call**

During the rest of the night Zero, and I just walked around. Till the headmaster came running and screaming.

" Headmaster what is it?" I asked him.

" Maria, and Drake have woken up!" he yelled running back inside. Zero and I looked at each other, then running to the infirmary. Once we opened the door Maria hugged Zero.

" Ichiru" she cried smiling.

" You lie headmaster" she said glaring at him.

" Wait Maria, this is…." I started but she cut me off.

" The headmaster told me that Shizuka-Sama died, that's not true Ichiru" she smiled looking up at Zero, she soon frowned.

" Oh I see your Ichiru's twin Zero, then that means Shizuka-Sama really is dead" Maria said before fainting.

" Hey Maria you just woke up, you have to rest" I said helping her back to her bed. I saw Drake sitting up looking at me.

" Your Casey Morgan" he said. I nodded.

" I'm sorry for what my cousin did" he said. I smiled at him.

" It's ok" I said smiling at him. He smiled back at me.

" You need more rest you two" the headmaster said walking out with Yuki. We started to leave but Maria, and Drake stopped us.

" Zero, Casey wait there is an enemy, the enemy of the purebloods and you" Maria said.

" After Mason-Sama, and Shizuka-Sama killed your families they regained there senses" she continued.

" They then realized that their revenge wasn't your families, it was the enemy, they came here to get more powers, to defeat him" Drake finished. I closed my eyes, a stronger vampire, even stronger then Mason, and Shizuka. Maybe even Kaname Kuran. I opened my eyes and walked out. Maria stopped Zero though, I walked to my dorm room, and sat down.

" How are we gonna beat this vampire, Mom, dad please help me" I whispered as I fell on my bed. Then I heard Zero scream my name, I got up and ran to his dorm.

" Zero what's wrong?" I asked running over. He looked up and pulled me into a tight hug.

" I thought I killed you" he cried holding me tighter. I pushed Zero back and held his face in my hands.

" It's alright, I'm alright" I whispered. Zero put his hands on the side of my face. He kissed me tenderly. I pulled back and smiled at him. I was going to go back to bed. When Zero pulled me back down.

" Stay with me?" he asked. I smiled.

" Forever" I said kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and held me close.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: A really short chapter but I promise that next chapter will be longer!**


	20. Christmas break

**Alex: Next chapter!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 20: Christmas break**

I felt warmth all around me, as I opened my eyes. I saw Zero with his head snuggled in my hair. I smiled as I slowly got up, Zero's grip tightened.

" Zero I have to go" I whispered. He groaned and pulled me back, I laughed a little.

" You're a possessive little boy aren't you?" I asked laughing. He looked at me and smiled.

" Only for you" he smiled kissing me. I smiled in the kiss, pulling back.

" I have to go, it's the start of Christmas break, and we have to see the night class off" I said. He sighed and let go, I smiled and walked back to my dorm and changed. Once I was in class, I sat down.

" Hey Casey are you going anywhere for break?" Karen asked. I've been thinking of going back home. Even if it held painful memories, I still wanted to see it.

" Maybe" I told her. Zero walked in, and kissed me right in front of everyone. They gasped, I pulled back.

" What you haven't seen anyone kiss before?" I asked them. They shook there heads as they walked out to go home, to see there parents. Zero and I walked out to see the night class off.

" Bye Casey" Ichijo smiled at me. I smiled.

" Bye Ichijo have a good break" I waved as I walked back inside. The headmaster wanted to see me.

" You wanted to see me headmaster?" I asked as I walked in. He looked up and smiled.

" Yes, I have a present for" he smiled handing me a box. I opened it and in it was an outfit.

" It was your mothers, she gave it to Yagari to give to you, he gave it to me" he smiled. I smiled.

" Tell the old man I said thanks', and can I visit my old home tomorrow?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

" Thanks' dad" I smiled and ran off.

" You called me dad" he smiled. I laughed as I ran into Zero.

" What's the rush?' he asked. I shook my head running to my dorm, he fallowed. I set the outfit down and looked up at zero.

" Casey can I give you my present, if you'll let me?" he asked sitting next to me.

" Sure" I smiled. He leaned in and kissed me, I kissed back. He licked my tongue asking for entrance. Which I kindly agreed, he pushed me down on the bed. This was different from when Mason crawled on top of me. Zero was gentle, as he started kissing my neck.

The night past us, as we became one.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: So you can guess what Casey and Zero do *Coughs* Anyway please review! wanna see Casey's outfit check out my profile right under what her dress looks like, It's a hunters outfit.**


	21. Authors memo

**Alex: Ok readers I know your excited about the next chapter to Bloody Nightmare, but I won't be able to update for at least a couple days. Because I'm going to my friends house and then I'm moving so I need to help. Also I added a new Vampire Knight story so please enjoy that, while you wait.**


	22. Back home once again

**Alex: Hey readers here's the next chapter to Bloody Nightmare, sorry I didn't update soon, my internet wasn't hooked up at the new house, so please enjoy this chapter!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 22: Back home once again**

**Casey's pov**

I slowly opened my eyes, to see me wrapped up in Zero's arms. I smiled snuggling closer to him. Till I remembered that the headmaster said I could return to my old home, for a day. I sighed sitting up, looking at Zero fast asleep I leaned in by his ear.

" I'm sorry I won't be here when you wake up baby" I whispered lightly kissing his lips. I slipped out of his arms and started getting dressed. Zero started stirring, I froze.

" Casey" he whispered turning over. I smiled knowing he was still asleep. I grabbed my mothers outfit and put it on. I walked out closing the door quietly behind me, I walked past the gates of Cross Academy.

" Ya know I really didn't need to see what you and Zero were doing" Sam said. I stopped and smiled.

" Your fault for walking in, I took a picture of you after you ran into the wall" I said walking off towards the bus stop.

" HEY!" Sam screamed. I ignored her as I waited for the bus. I wonder how much it changed I thought as the bus pulled up. I walked in and took a seat in the front, as people starred at me. I sighed in annoyance, I turned around.

" Can I help you?" I asked them. They shook their heads and looked away, I really hate being a vampire I thought. The bus ride was an hour, just like that night all those years ago. I walked off looking down the street smiling, kids played in the snow, parents shoveled the drive ways. I knew a lot of people who lived here, and still do. I walked down the block towards my house shocked to see no one lived there. A teenage girl looked up I knew her, her name was Melanie. She called her parents over and they gasped when they saw me. Melanie walked over.

" Um, are you Casey Morgan?" she asked. I smiled at her.

" I am, hi Melanie" I said. She gasped and hugged me.

" You've changed Case, coming for a visit?" she asked again smiling. I nodded to her, other people on the block started walking towards me.

" Your home is, I mean no one's lived there since the incident so…." she trailed off.

" It's alright, I'm going inside k" I said walking off.

" Come over when your done ya hear" she called to me.

" I will" I called to her. I walked in the yard, and saw a tire swing, I smiled at the memories.

**Flashback**

_" Higher daddy" I smiled as dad pushed me on the tire swing. He laughed pushing higher, my laughter rang all around._

_" Alright you two dinners ready" mom smiled waving us in. I stood up on the tire swing, and jumped in the air. Doing a front flip I landed on my feet easily, dad picked me up and set me on his shoulders._

_" Your gonna be a wonderful vampire hunter Case" dad smiled as we walked inside._

**_Flashback end_**

I smiled as a tear slipped down, I took a deep breath and walked through the front door.

**Zero's pov**

I sighed as I started waking up, but I was to tirade to move. I moved my hand under the covers feeling for Casey. She wasn't there.

" Casey" I called sitting up. No answer, looking towards the bathroom the light wasn't on.

Where did that girl go now I thought getting up, once I put my clothes on, I walked out.

I walked around looking for her but couldn't find her, I soon saw Sam.

" Hey Sam have you seen Case?" I asked her. She looked up.

" Yeah this morning, she left the academy, I don't know why though" she said walking off. Why did she leave, I bet the headmaster knows about this. I walked in his office as he looked up.

" Ahhhh Zero what do you need?" he asked smiling.

" Do you know where Casey is?" I asked. He sighed.

" Yes, she went back to her original home, before Mason…." he trailed off. I nodded walking out, I headed towards the bus stop.

**Casey's pov**

Walking in, I looked around everything is still the same like that night. The plates, napkins, and silverware were still there. I looked towards the living room, but looked away. The blood stain was there, I walked away as the smell of blood entered my senses. Walking around I walked in my old room. The door was torn off, the desk smashed, when Mason busted in. I sighed sitting on my bed, as tears started cascading down my face. I didn't realize the time, an hour had passed. Upon hearing someone entering the room, I looked up to see Zero.

" Zero" I whispered. He walked over and sat next to me.

" Don't scare me like that again" he said hugging me.

" I'm sorry" I said leaning on him. We pulled back.

" So this is your home" he said it wasn't a question. I nodded, as Zero wiped my tears away.

" I've seen enough let's go, I still have to visit Melanie" I said standing up. Zero wrapped his arms around me as we walked out. Once out I looked back once more.

" Bye by" I whispered. Zero smiled pulling me closer. Melanie smiled at me as we walked over.

Later that night I laid in bed, when Zero walked in.

" Zero I'm tirade not tonight please" I said sitting up.

" That's not what I wanted, I have another present for you" he said covering my eyes. I laughed.

" Hold out your hands" he told me. I did and felt a furry fuzz ball.

" Open" he said pulling his hand back. Looking down I gasped, in my hand was a kitten.

" Awwww she's so cute" I smiled holding her up. She meowed and licked my nose. Her fur was a light silver, and she had blue eyes. But the oddest thing was that the tip of her tail was dark blue.

" The shop keeper told me, she got into some blue paint, she reminded me of you" Zero smiled scratching her ear.

" I love her she's so cute, thank you" I sighed setting her down, to walk on the bed. I laid back Zero fallowed.

" What do you want to name her?" he asked me.

" Silver, cause her furs silver, like your hair" I said looking at him. Zero laughed stroking my cheek. I started laughing as Silver started swatting at Zero's hair.

" Hey cut it out, why are you doing that?" Zero asked laughing. Silver just licked him.

" Cause you're her daddy" I smiled. Zero turned away.

" I'm hardly gonna be a great dad" Zero said.

" Hey you will be a great father, Zero" I said turning his face. He raised his eyebrow looking at my stomach.

" Does that mean your….?" he asked but trailed off.

" No I'm not, but you'll be a great father later in the future" I said smiling at him. He smiled too, kissing me deeply. Break was almost over, time for the night class to return.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: So that's the chapter, so I hopped you guys liked it, please review.**


	23. Twin brother!

**_Alex: It certainly has been awhile hasn't it folks^^ anyway sorry for the delay here's the next chapter to Bloody Nightmare, enjoy!_**

**_XxxXxx_**

**_Chapter 23: Twin brother!_**

**_Casey's pov_**

" Welcome back night class!" Yuki and I said as the night class walked up. I held the clipboard as I checked each student off.

" Hmmmm the only people who aren't back are Senri Shiki, and Ichijo Takuma" I said out loud. At that point Rima walked up to me, I looked up. She had a worried look on her face.

" Shiki's not back yet?" she asked me. I nodded.

" He said he had some business to take care of" I told her. She nodded and walked back to the vampires. I saw Kaname walk up so I nudged Yuki in the ribs.

" Owww what Casey?" she asked rubbing her side. I pointed towards Kaname, she looked over and blushed. I walked away so they could have a private moment but Zero walked over. I sighed but smiled can't blame him for being concerned. I walked over so I could stop Zero if he did something.

" I got you something to Kiryu, it's a voodoo doll said to control people" Kaname whispred. Zero smiled and dropped the doll on the ground, he then stomped on it. He picked it back up and smiled at Kaname.

" Thanks' so much Kuran you can have it back now" he said. I rolled my eyes as I broke them up.

" Boys your both pretty will you knock it off?" I asked them. Kaname nodded as he walked off.

" You didn't need to be mean Kaname was just being nice" I told Zero as we walked inside.

" Nice my ass" he mumbled. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

" See ya after class" I said running off before Zero could grab me. I was really late so I crawled in through the window. I was crawling towards my desk when I heard the teacher.

" Class we have a new student so be nice to him" he said.

" I'm Ichiru Kiryu Zero's twin we were apart due to some things" I heard Ichiru say. My eyes widened. I can't believe he's back.

" Alright Kiryu you will sit next to Casey Morgan" the teacher continued. At that I stood up and yelled.

**" WHAT!" **I screamed. All heads turned toward me, the teacher did not looked pleased. All Ichiru did was smirk at me, I glared at him.

" Good to have you join the class Ms. Morgan, now please take your seat" the teacher said his face turning red. He never liked me fore some reason, I sighed and sat down. Ichiru walked by but whispered in my ear.

" Man Zero always had good taste in woman but he picked you, he's losing his touch" he whispered. His breath tickling my ear. I clenched my fists, for the love of god. I don't care if he looks like Zero I'm gonna kill him. Today was just free study so I turned to Ichiru.

" Can I talk to you in the hall?" I asked him. He nodded as we got up once in the hall I turned to him.

" Why did you come back Shizuka Hio is dead?" I asked glaring at him. He smirked at me.

" Mainly reasons for me myself and I" he whispred in my ear. I pulled back and glared at him. Then I noticed a student quickly run away to her classroom, then Zero came down the hall. He stopped and his eyes widened, but he soon glared as he pulled me behind him.

" How cruel Zero your so mean people run away" Ichiru said laughing a little.

" Shut up" Zero snapped. Great Zero's pissed….again with Ichiru. Then I felt a burning feeling in my throat. Oh god not now I thought as held my throat. Zero looked down at me as I rested my hands on my knees.

" Case you ok?" he asked concern filled his eyes. I looked up at him and smiled weakly.

" Yeah I'm fine just dizzy is all I'm gonna go lay down" I said running off. Once I was in my room I slammed my door shut. I sighed but then I noticed water bottle on my desk. I walked over and picked it up. It wasn't a clear water bottle so I didn't know what was inside. There was a note next to it, I read it.

_Dear Casey_

_Merry Christmas I want to thank you for taking care of Yuki for me, so please take this it's the least I can do to help you out._

_Sincerely _

_Kaname Kuran_

Help me. Help me with what I thought as I undid the top. Then the irony smell of blood filled my senses. It smelled exotic, it was different from other blood. It was Kaname's blood. I couldn't resist as my eyes turned crimson. I drank the whole water bottle full of blood. It was sweet and tasty as I drank the last drop, the fire in my throat died down. It didn't even throb anymore. I smiled as I wiped my mouth, thank you Kaname.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's it so I hopped you guys liked it so please review, were nearing the end people!**


End file.
